Master of Time and Fate
by Rohata
Summary: What if there was a secret to the hallows no one knew about. Harry learns the true nature of the Hallows.


**MASTER OF TIME AND FATE**

Synopsys: What if there was a hidden secret of the Hallows that no one knew about. Harry is about to learn the real truth behind the Three Brothers.

--

It has been nearly a month since the final battle. Things were beginning to be sorted out and plans for rebuilding were underway. Harry Potter had never before felt so alone during this time. It was as if the wizarding world no longer had a need for him. Ron and Hermione had started a long awaited relationship and completely shut him out of their lives. The Weasley family, in their grief, asked Harry to stay away for their own safety. He truly didn't blame anyone for their abandonment but it hurt him to the core. The only ones who had remained by Harry's side had been Luna and Neville. His two faithful friends agreed that what the Weasleys and Hermione had done was wrong and he shouldn't just let it slide.

Harry had been called to Gringotts to answer some charges. He received his full inheritance, which included an extremely large amount of gold and many valuable heirlooms, as well as all property from Godric's Hallow, but was charged with damage to the bank and restitution was necessary. Harry agreed to pay HIS portion of the fine but refused to pay for Ron and Hermione; they had been with him at the time. The goblins agreed and sent word to his fair weather ex-friends of their current predicament. If they didn't want Harry in their lives; they didn't need his money either. Needless to say this caused many problems that the papers loved. Harry Potter's ex-friends were berated for abandoning him for each other but still expected him to pay for everything. They both got more fame than either wanted and none of it was welcome. The money they received from their Order of Merlin awards barely covered their fines. Ron was furious that Harry would treat him this way; he didn't like giving up all that money. Hermione was heartbroken, not because of Harry's actions, but because she would never be able to fix this and it was her fault for listening to Ron. This caused a huge argument between the couple that ended badly. They broke up the next day.

Harry was currently living in Grimmauld Place; he had no where else to go. Luna, reunited with her father, were sharing his home while their's was being rebuilt. Kreacher took an instant liking to Luna and they began remodeling the old Black Manor. Luna proved she belonged in Ravenclaw when she discovered how to remove Moody's trap and how to recast the Fidelius Charm overriding Dumbledore's, with Harry's help. Harry signed a contract with Mr. Lovegood for exclusive rights to anything Potter for the Quibbler; he had set up temporary shop at the newly renamed Potter Place.

Harry was sitting in his room contemplating the events of the past few weeks. He looked at his invisibility cloak and wondered. He folded it up neatly and placed it upon his bed. He retrieved the Elder Wand and placed it on top of the cloak. He then pulled out the Resurrection Stone; he retrieved it the morning after the battle, and placed it next to the wand. He was unsure of why he had done this but some how he knew it was necessary. He stared at the items that had caused so much pain over the centuries and sighed. Then suddenly the Hallows began to shine with a blinding golden aura. After the light dissipated, a silvery scepter stood it its wake. Harry cautiously approached the newly formed object and picked it up. He felt a strange power flow through him but somehow knew it wasn't dangerous when three ghosts appeared. One of the ghost spoke.

"Greetings Master of the Hallows."

"Who are you?" Harry asked with a shaky voice.

"I am Antioch Perevelle, creator of the unbeatable wand."

"I am Cadmus Perevelle, creator of the resurrection stone."

"I am Ignotus Perevelle, creator of the cloak of invisibility. Who may we ask are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Potter you say. My granddaughter married a Potter. Are you one of my descendents?" Ignotus asked.

"I don't know. I know the cloak is mine and it was my dad's before me. It's possible because you are both buried at Godric's Hallow."

"Then you are my descendent. It was my wish that the cloak always remained within my line. My son only had daughters and the cloak was given to his oldest to be passed to the eldest son if one was available." Ignotus stated.

"Okay, that makes sense. So you three created the Hallows they weren't gifts from Death?" Harry asked.

"Where ever did you hear such an absurd tale? We created the Hallows ourselves. I was a master duelist and created the perfect wand. It had been enchanted to gain the experience and power of whoever was its master." Antioch said.

"If it was supposed to be unbeatable, how does it pass hands?" Harry inquired.

"It would win any proper duel, however it could pass hands through deception or treachery. I was murdered in my sleep when I lost it." Antioch answered.

"I was a master of Necromancy. I created the stone as an easier way to raise the dead. I missed my beloved so much I could not bear to part with her. It was only then that I realized what a fool I had been for creating such an abomination. It is painful to the resurrected souls to be summoned and held for selfish reasons. I fear that my creation was what caused the legend you spoke of." Cadmus said mournfully.

"I was a jokester; I loved to play tricks on people. I also loved to spy on others to discover their dirty little secrets and use them for profit. I found an unusual creature in Austria whose fur could be shaved and woven and had a natural invisibility that never diminished." Ignotus said.

"My dad was a prankster too, it must run in the family. Did the creatures have a crumpled horn by any chance?" Harry teased.

"Yes they did; the only way I could trap them was by using a bowl of rum for bait. The little blighters loved that stuff. They would pass out drunk then I shaved them. " Ignotus said laughing.

"I have a friend that will love to know that. If it hurts you to be summoned here, why did you come?" Harry said.

"When we created the Hallows, we all worked together on them. We put in place some enchantments that when the Hallows were united as they are now they would gain a special power. We aren't being harmed because we were not called for selfish reasons; we are here to educate you on the true secret of the Hallows. You are the first to do so. You have the power to change your own life." Cadmus declared.

"What do you mean, change my life?" Harry asked.

"The Scepter of the Hallows has all the properties of the three and more. You now have the ability for your soul to travel in time, but no further than your own life. You can observe your life as it were a play and change things as you see fit by possessing your younger self and doing what you will; without the danger of paradox. Like a play, you can observe other's around you and find out things you never knew. You are now the Master of Time and Fate; YOUR FATE." Antioch stated.

"I could change my life? What's the catch? I've been screwed over too many times to believe there isn't something else." Harry stated firmly.

"Very wise of you Harry. The 'catch' as you say is this. You may only use the scepter three times. While using the scepter, time has no meaning; you may stay and observe your life for as long as you want. You may separate the Hallows by commanding them to do so but they can not be rejoined by you; only the next master may do so. The real problem is that you may change something and make things worse than they already are. Also, some people were meant to die. I know it is a cruel thought but it is also the truth. Saving one person may cause another or even yourself to die. Loving one person may destroy another. The possibilities are limitless as are the consequences, but the choice is your's and your's alone. Think before you act." Cadmus said solemnly.

"You may travel backward and forward throughout your life at will. You will remember the way things are now and they way they differ if you choose to change anything. While your soul is traveling your body can not be harmed or moved; the scepter will protect you. Be careful in what you do." Antioch said.

"Thank you for telling me. Is there anything else I need to know?" Harry said.

"To travel, just go to sleep holding the scepter; to return just will yourself to return to your body. We have told you all we can, the rest is up to you. I will give you my own advice: trust in your own heart and learn all you can before acting and it doesn't hurt to spy on private conversations around you. Unfortunately, you may not like what you hear. You can only listen in on the people in the general vicinity of you, which is a limitation." Ignotus said.

"I was planning to do that. Thank you, all of you. I have some heavy thing to do."

"Good bye Harry and good luck." Ignotus said as the three brothers vanished leaving Harry to ponder his next move. He was distracted from his musing by a knock on the door. He opened the door to see Luna looking very nervous. She spoke.

"I'm sorry Harry, I heard voices from your room and I listened in."

"How much did you hear? I'm not angry just curious." Harry said.

"Not much, you were almost finished when I came by. Are you going to travel back in time?" Luna asked regretfully.

"Yes. I want to see what was happening around me. My life has been one big manipulation and I need to know some things. I don't plan on changing anything until I have all the facts. I did find out where the Snorkacks are hiding and how to trap them."

"There in Austria, me and Daddy found them the summer before my third year. We never told anyone because they might be hunted for their fur. Did your ancestor hunt them?"

"No, he got them drunk then shaved them. I don't think he hurt them intentionally." Harry said.

"That's good to know, they're really cute and soft and they really like butterbeer." Luna said smiling.

"I'd like to see them someday."

"I'd like that too. Just be careful when you go back, you might not like what you find." Luna warned.

"I'll be careful but I need to know." Harry said firmly.

"I understand. Keep your eyes open, you might find something interesting. Good night Harry."

"Good night Luna."

Harry stood there confused at Luna's last statement but took it to heart. He could travel anywhere while he was a spirit. He made a list of everything he wanted to know but decided to keep his eyes open for other possibilities. He decided to start at the beginning; on the train. Harry got into bed and held the scepter in his hands. He drifted off to sleep and a golden shield formed around him. This act was observed by a tearful Luna who whispered, "Be careful."

Ghost Harry was observing his younger self on the train, He saw Ron walk in and introduce himself. Deciding to test his limitations, Ghost Harry walked towards the next compartment. He only got a few meters before things went blurry. He stepped backwards until things were clear once more but could still see the empty compartment before him. Ghost Harry thought, so Ron was lying even then. I should have known. He continued his tour of his first year, watching and listening but found nothing of consequence. He thought to himself, first year was pretty uneventful in the way of bullshit. The only thing I know now is Ron was looking for me, it wasn't an accident.

Ghost Harry continued his journey through the play that was his life. During this time he noticed that all the portraits around Myrtle's lavatory had been removed. He thought, so the old man knew and still let it happen. Training his weapon I suppose. The oddest thing he discovered was the fact he had seen Luna in the corridors several times but paid no mind to her.

Third year was interesting and depressing. While observing himself in the common room doing homework, Hermione was writing in her diary. Until this little adventure, he never knew she had one. Deciding to take a chance, Ghost Harry looked over her shoulder and gasped. She was writing about her 'date' with Ron in Hogsmeade and how they held hands. From that point on, he decided to spy on her every chance he got. He also noticed Luna several more times during the school year and even smiled at her causing her to blush but never remembered. He thought, _so Hermione and Ron technically started dating third year and never told me; bastards. I can't believe I've seen Luna around before. Now that I think about it, I have seen her but never thought much before. I'd better keep my eyes open more than I thought._

While watching his fourth year unfold Ghost Harry was furious. He observed Ron hitting him in the back with a spell he didn't recognize, just after the Yule Ball was announced, near the library. He thought, _was I going to ask Hermione to the ball and Ron stopped me some how? What was that_ spell _he hit me with? I don't feel sorry for that prick like I used to_. Watching the Yule Ball from this perspective was distressing. He saw Luna arrive with Michael Corner who promptly ditched her once he saw Ginny. She was absolutely stunning that night but stood off to the side and no one would dance with her. This revelation made Ghost Harry realize how bad her days at Hogwarts truly were. He watched the rest of the year unfold, seeing Luna from time to time, but decided not to watch the final task. He couldn't go through that again.

Observing fifth year was heart wrenching. He discovered, through looking over Hermione's shoulder while she wrote in her diary, that his so called friends were officially a couple and had been since summer. He read how they would snog during their patrols and how clueless Harry was about it all. She also wrote how she was going to talk Harry into teaching the DA, because he was a push over when it came to her. He also learned by listening to private conversations during DA sessions that Ginny and Corner were intimate. Ghost Harry's heart broke when he saw the look on Luna's face when he backed away from her under the mistletoe. Ghost Harry realized he was, in a sense, truly alone that year. His friends were lying to him and Dumbledore was ignoring him. He didn't want to continue but felt he needed to. He decided to skip the rest of the year; he didn't want to see Sirius die again. He did let go of all regret that Ron and Hermione were injured during the battle.

Sixth year Ghost Harry was appalled. While at the Burrow, he watched Molly slip love potion into his tea on several occasions. He watched as the year went along and saw Hermione hit McClaggen with the same spell Ron did him. He thought, _so it was a confundus charm he hit me with. She must have_ _taught him because he isn't too bright, just a good liar._ He mentally berated himself for using Luna during Slughorn's party and how heart broken she was he didn't kiss her good night. He thought mournfully,_ how could I have been so blind, but I was on a potion then to want Ginny but that's really no excuse. I have to make it up to her some day. If she'll let me. _

Ghost Harry stopped watching and pondered. He really didn't want to watch this past year; the pain was too fresh in his mind. Remembering what the brother's told him about traveling within his own life, he willed himself to Godric's Hallow before that night. He watched his parents play and care for baby Harry and his heart soared. For the first time in his life he truly felt his parent's love for him. He took a chance and possessed himself then snuggled into his mother's embrace. He would cherish this feeling forever. Her voice, her scent, and her love for him would be remembered for all time. He felt his mother hand him to his father and he drank in the warmth of love he never knew before. He didn't want to leave but knew it was necessary. When his mother laid baby Harry in his crib, Ghost Harry separated from him. Baby Harry cried a bit but mummy took care of him.

Ghost Harry thought of what he could change in his life but whatever he came up with could just make thing worse. His relationship with Ron was a lie from that start, but he did come in handy a few times. Hermione was a lying bitch but she did help him through out everything. He could start something with Luna but she was captured by DEs and didn't want to think what could have happened to her then. Studying more might have helped but he doubted it. He decided to correct one mistake he made and hoped for the best. He willed himself to Number Four days before his escape. He possessed himself and said.

"Hi Hedwig. You know something's different don't you girl?"

"Hoot, hoot." She replied.

"I came from the future because I really screwed up with you. I can't save anyone else but I can at least give you a fighting chance. I want you to fly to the Burrow. Take your time and stay safe. During the war, I want you to find a safe place and stay there until its over. Don't trust the Weasleys or Hermione. I found out some things and they weren't pleasant."

"Hoot, hoot, hoot." she replied mournfully.

"You knew didn't you? You are a clever one aren't you. Just stay safe and we'll meet up afterwards. I love you, Hedwig," he said tearfully.

Harry touched his forehead to his trusted familiar and she returned the affection just as fiercely. She hopped onto his arm and he let her fly into the evening sky. He prayed he did the right thing and separated from his former self. He watched as the younger Harry shook of the confusion and watch his owl disappear into the horizon.

Having seen enough, Ghost Harry willed himself back to his body. He awoke to find Luna sitting on his bed and Hedwig on the foot board. He smiled at his familiar, knowing he chose wisely. He looked upon Luna and she said.

"Did you learn anything?"

"I learned things I didn't really want to know. I'm so sorry Luna. I've seen you around but I never really saw you. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you. Please forgive me." He said with tears falling.

Luna took her hand and gently wiped away his tears. She said in a comforting voice, "There is nothing to forgive. It wasn't your fault."

"You were always there, even after the final battle and I never noticed. We could have had years together if I wasn't so foolish."

"We still can. Besides now that the bad influences in your life are gone you can be who you want to be, not just what people needed you to be." Luna said.

"I saw you at the Yule Ball. You were absolutely stunning."

"I've grown a bit since then." Luna said smiling.

"In all the right places too." Harry teased.

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Potter?" Luna asked in mock offence.

"Yes Miss Lovegood, I am." he said proudly.

"Good, now get showered and dressed. Breakfast will be served shortly."

"I'll see you in a few."

Luna gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek then departed smiling widely. He looked at Hedwig and wondered. He searched his memories and found nothing had changed except for her presence. Deciding not to take any chances he commanded the Hallows to separate. He showered and dressed quickly and met his new family for breakfast and talked about his adventure through time. Luna spoke.

"You never needed the Hallows to become master of your own life."

"I know that now; that's why I separated them. I didn't want to lose what I've just found. The things I learned just taught me to keep my eyes open and take nothing for grated." Harry said.

"That is very wise of you Harry. I think that was what the brothers were trying to teach you and you have my blessing to court Luna." Mr. Lovegood said with a grin.

"Thank you sir. I'll try not to let her or you down. What happens now?"

"Only time will tell, but we can start by getting our school supplies for the coming year. No boyfriend of mine is going to skive off his education." Luna said smiling.

"Yes dear." Harry teased.

Everyone shared a good laugh and began their day on a good note. It was the start of something new and wonderful. Only time will tell.

**EPILOGUE: **

Luna and Harry spent the rest of the summer in Austria with the Snorkacks. Harry wanted to take one home but Luna wouldn't let him. They returned to Hogwarts to finish their education that September. Harry was offered the Head Boy position but refused, however he did take the private room; he needed a place to set up the library he received. Hermione was upset that she wasn't offered the Head Girl's badge nor prefect. She hated living in the dorms after what she had been through. Her parents were ashamed of her actions and scolded her loudly for betraying Harry for Ron; they never liked him. Ginny was given the Quidditch Captaincy, because Harry didn't want to play anymore.

Hermione tried fiercely to get in Harry's good graces, because he had his own library, but when Harry told her she made her bed now lie in it; she sadly stayed away. Ginny tried to break up the new couple, but Luna proved she could be a wicked witch when she wanted to be. Ginny stayed away from them for her own safety.

Luna took the time to teach Harry the proper way to study; he never really learned how. Being free of his burden from Voldemort, Harry found it easier to learn and his grades were the best ever. He even started learning other subjects he never took before. Minister Shacklebolt informed him that if he ever wanted a job as an auror one would be available to him. Headmistress McGonagall informed him that he could take his OWL's and NEWT's in his new subjects in two years if he felt he was ready. Luna told her no problem; she could be very persuasive taskmaster and Harry couldn't be happier.

Harry and Luna stayed together in Harry's room; they didn't make love but showed their mutual affection in many other ways. For the rest of their time at Hogwarts and beyond they never slept apart. This was the first year Harry never visited the Hospital wing with an injury. They finished their education, and passed their NEWTs with top marks. Luna beat Hermione in several subjects much to her dismay.

Harry and Luna left Hogwarts and traveled the world but Austria would always be their favorite. Harry returned to take is OWL's and NEWT's in several other subjects two years later and passed with high marks. He never worked for the Ministry but he would always be around. During a rare press conference, his message to the people of the magical world was to live life to the fullest everyday and never take anything for granted; it could come back to haunt you one day. These words hit hard for many people and were never forgotten.

Their wedding was the event of the century. Harry and Luna were married at her family's property and kissed under a sprig of mistletoe; Nargle free of course. Harry loved Luna completely and decided to take her name as well; they were officially Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood-Potter. The whole of their world celebrated their union, except for most of the Weasleys. Bill and Fleur along with Charlie and George were in attendance; the others stayed away for various reasons but were invited. Ron wanted to spoil their special day but was stopped by the aurors assigned to the party. He spent two weeks in a ministry holding cell for being foolish enough to try something with the Minister of Magic in attendance; he presided over the wedding.

Harry and Luna traveled the world, searching for her mysterious creatures and documented many new species. When they weren't traveling, they worked for the Quibbler writing various articles. Harry wrote several books on defense that became the main textbooks at Hogwarts for many years. They began a family later than others but that didn't matter to them. They had four children, two boys and two girls, all sorted into Ravenclaw. They spent their lives together traveling, learning and loving all over the world and never took anything for granted and they instilled this belief in their children. They even made the Snorkacks a protected species and they were never hunted.

Hermione worked in the Magical Creatures office at the ministry after Hogwarts. Minister Shaklebolt took pity on her for her past mistakes and she never let him down. She worked hard on improving relations between different magical races then moved to the DMLE and removed all the old pure-blood laws that caused so many problems. She learned of several laws that would have taken her freedom away had she married Ron before their removal. One day, she was visiting her parents when an injured owl crashed into their back yard; it was a male snowy owl. She took the time to nurse the owl back to health remembering her once precious friendship she ruined because of one foolish mistake; listening to Ron. She took a chance and sent a letter to Harry with her new friend. The two slowly reconciled their differences after many loud discussions, besides Hedwig liked this new owl. She went to Austria, with the Lovegood-Potters, and saw the Snorkacks; she wanted to keep one but Luna said no. While there, she met a true gentleman named Johan and were married two years later. They had three children and she retired by opening her own bookstore called Books and Cleverness; Harry invested the money to get her started. His contacts throughout the world made her store unique and successful with all the foreign material available and was the official retailer of all his books. All her children were sorted into Ravenclaw as well. Harry and Hermione remained good friends for the rest of their lives. They even became the godparents for each other's children.

Ron never forgave Harry for HIS betrayal. He worked for George for some time but could never find his own place in the world. He spent all of his days at Hogwarts using Harry and Hermione to better himself and never applied himself. He always did what was easier and without them, he was lost. He started drinking heavily and nearly drank himself to death until he met a more mature Lavender and she cleaned him up. She gave him the direction he needed but she never let him slide. He worked hard and became one of the foremost chess champions of the magical world. They had two children, both Gryffindors, and lived happily. He never reconciled with his former friends.

Ginny became a professional Quidditch Chaser after Hogwarts and enjoyed a successful career. She met many men over the years but none of them were Harry Potter. She settled on a rival chaser, after she became pregnant, and quit playing. Her family never approved of her lifestyle but couldn't stop her. She had two children, both Gryffindors, and she worked as a Quidditch reporter for the prophet. She never forgave Harry for leaving, even though she told him to. She never forgave Luna for stealing what was rightfully hers to begin with: Harry.

The End

--

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

A/N: Just an idea I was toying around with and had to get out of my head.


End file.
